Os Dois Lados de Uma Flor
by Akemi Hidaka
Summary: Uma flor, assim como uma espada, possui dois lados: um bom que te protege, e um cheio de espinhos, que te fere. Finalizada


Titulo: Os Dois Lados de Uma Flor

Classificação: Yaoi

Pares: Aya x Ken

E-mail: 

ICQ: 158740743

Dedico esta fic à Suryia Tsukiyono e à minha prima (que nunca leu uma fic, mas foi graças a ela e ao pc dela que eu estou conseguindo assistir aos cap. de WK)

_**Os Dois Lados de Uma Flor**_

Por Akemi Hidaka

Verão, feriado prolongado e um sol de lascar; enfim, um dia perfeito. Sem trabalho (é feriado....) e sem missões. O que mais os Weiss (com exceção de Aya, talvez) poderiam querer?Estavam todos no jardim: Ken brincando com Yohji de jogar bexigas d'água um no outro (brincadeira meio infantil, mas que é divertido isso eu posso garantir!!Mas também depende com quem se brinca), Omi olhava uma borboleta saindo do casulo (que mágico!) e Aya regava as flores.

- Epa! - olhou novamente para o canteiro à sua frente, só que com mais atenção e notou um ''buraco'' no meio das flores - Droga!

- O que foi, Aya-kun? - Omi, que estava mais perto, voltou sua atenção à ele

- As orquídeas...

- O que tem elas?

- Estão em falta. - respondeu, indiferente

- Como assim ''estão em falta''?!Até a semana passada, havia um bom número delas aí!! - o loirinho apontou para o ''buraco'' incrédulo - Yohji não vai gostar disso...

- Do que é que eu não vou....AAAHHHHH!!!!!!!!Onde estão as MINHAS orquídeas?? - o playboy fez o maior escândalo ao ver o ''buraco'', e se jogou nele

- Yohji, saia já daí!!- Aya não estava com paciência para agüentar aquilo

- Não!!Tem que ter pelo menos uma mudinha aqui...!!Eu tinha uma encomenda pra fazer na semana que vem, e além disso, são minhas flores preferidas...

- Só por causa disso, não precisa destruir as outras flores!!SAI DAÍ!!

- Ai!! - o playboy caiu de bunda no chão com o forte puxão que recebeu do ruivo

- O que está acontecendo aqui? - Ken chega ensopado dos pés à cabeça

- As orquídeas acabaram - Omi respondeu, enquanto Yohji e Aya se olhavam feio

- É só plantar mais!!

- Claro, vamos plantar muitas orquídeas sem termos as mudas e muito menos sementes. - Aya falou em tom de deboche

- Ah, me desculpa, então!!Eu não sabia que as mudas tinham acabado e que não tínhamos sementes!! - o jogador respondeu indignado

- Devia prestar mais atenção nas coisas, antes de sair dizendo besteiras. - continuou, indiferente

- Credo!!É incrível como você consegue acabar com o meu humor!! - fechou a cara (emburrado) e foi pra dentro de casa, molhando tudo por onde passava (ele tava de bermuda e camiseta)

- Aya-kun, por que você sempre o trata assim?? - Omi o reprimiu

- Hn. - ignorando completamente, Aya caminhou para dentro da casa. O loirinho abriu a boca para protestar, mas foi impedido por Yohji.

- Deixa que eles se acertem sozinhos.

Aya subiu as escadas, seguindo o rastro molhado no chão deixado por Ken. Entrou no quarto do jogador, mas o mesmo (o quarto) estava vazio. Onde ele pode ter ido, afinal? perguntou-se. Ia dar meia volta, quando viu de relance um brilho no chão. Era o reflexo da água no chão, e ia em direção à sacada. Andou até lá, olhou em volta e não viu ninguém só uma enorme poça d'água que aumentava mais com a água que escorria do telhado. Estranho...nem tinha chovido e tinha água por ali. Ele não subiria no telhado...subiria? Na dúvida, Aya subiu também, e para sua surpresa (será?) encontrou quem queria lá em cima, sentado abraçando as próprias pernas, e com a cabeça baixa.(dá pra entender, ne?)

- Ken...? - chamou, sendo ignorado completamente - Ken!!Não acredito que está bravo de novo!!Nós já falamos sobre isso uma vez.

Ken se levantou, encarando-o com um olhar triste. Um vento frio passou, fazendo-o estremecer e ficar com frio. Mesmo assim, não desviou o olhar.

- Eu quero ficar sozinho. - falou, friamente

- Ken!!

- O que você quer??Já não basta me humilhar todos os dias na frente dos outros??Eu quero ficar SOZINHO!!

- Nós já falamos sobre isso, Ken!!E eu...

- E você não cumpriu o que disse!!Continua me tratando da mesma maneira.

- Gomen ne....prometo que não falo mais daquele jeito com você.

- Mas por que você tem que me tratar daquele jeito na frente dos outros? - uma lagrima escorreu de seus olhos

- Não podemos deixar que os outros percebam o que há entre nós, podemos? - o ruivo envolveu o outro com seus braços, num abraço carinhoso

- Desde quando você se importa com isso?

- Desde nunca. Mas sei que VOCÊ se importa.

O moreninho enrubesceu violentamente, e Aya o abraçou.

- ATCHIM!!! - Ken vira a cabeça bruscamente para o lado

- É melhor você entrar logo, ou vai acabar pegando um resfriado. - Aya falou

- Correção: eu acho que JÁ peguei um resfriado...

- ¬¬

Ambos desceram do telhado e cada um foi para o seu quarto.

Na tarde do dia seguinte, estavam os quatro reunidos na sala, discutindo quem iria atrás das mudas.

- Perto da praia tem um campo cheio de orquídeas. - Yohji falou

- Não é mais fácil ir até a floricultura do centro e--

- Não, Kenken. As melhores orquídeas estão lá naquele campo.

- Mas é tão longe, Yohji....- o playboy deu de ombros

- Então eu vou pegar as mudas - Aya falou pegando a chave do carro.

- Espera que eu vou junto. Você não sabe escolher direito. - Yohji pulou do sofá

- Então eu também vou...vocês dois sozinhos podem arranjar alguma encrenca - Omi se juntou a eles

- ''Vocês dois sozinhos'' uma vírgula!!Só o Yohji já é suficiente pra causar um engavetamento na estrada. - Aya falou irônico

- Há-há!!Muito engraçado!!

- Que bom que achou.

- Ei!!vocês não estão pensando que eu vou ficar aqui sozinho, estão?? - Ken levantou-se de repente, provocando uma vertigem e cai sentado no sofá de novo

- É melhor você ficar, Ken. Você não está em condições de viajar (a praia que o Yohji falou era meio longe) - o ruivo respondeu preocupado

- Mas é só um resfriado!!!

- E um pouco de febre, também. - completou, deixando Omi e Yohji espantados, pois nenhum deles havia percebido a febre - Não vai ser bom pra você viajar. E além disso, vamos voltar amanhã de manhã.

- Mas....- ia insistir, mas Aya lhe dirigiu um olhar como se dissesse ''Não é não.'' - Tá...eu fico...droga...

Já estavam há quase duas horas no carro, presos num trânsito que chegava a ser absurdo.

- Mas que droga!!Será que todo mundo resolveu ir pra praia agora?? - Yohji reclamava impaciente, enquanto buzinava (nem sei se esse tipo de coisa acontece lá no Japão, mas é só um detalhe...acho que ninguém vai reparar, né?)

- Acalme-se, Yohji-kun...é feriado...

- Mas isso não é justo!!E estas estradas deviam ser mais largas!!Desse jeito, só vamos chegar lá de madrugada!!

- Pára de buzinar e cala a boca logo!! - Aya se fez presente, irritado com o escândalo do loiro

- Ah, vê se dorme, Aya!!

- Eu até poderia tentar, mas sei que nunca ia conseguir com você buzinando toda hora!!- os dois se fuzilaram com os olhos

- Olha, ta andando. - Omi cortou a discussão Ainda bem que eu vim... pensou

A noite já caíra quando finalmente chegaram à praia. Yohji parou o carro na areia e desceu, espreguiçando-se.

- Acho que vamos ter que acampar por aqui...não dá pra ver muita coisa no escuro...

- Ta. Por mim tudo bem. - Omi respondeu - Ainda bem que eu trouxe alguma coisa pra comer!!

- O quê???Você vai dividir isso daí comigo!!

- Eu não!!

- HÃ?!?!REPETE SE FOR HOMEM!!- começou a tentar pegar a ''janta'' de Omi

- AAAHH!!!AYA, SOCORRO!!- o chibi saiu correndo, dando a volta em Aya, que se manteve parado enquanto Yohji alcançava Omi - Tem mais, tem mais!!!!!!Eu fiz pra todos!!!

- Por que não me disse antes?!- Yohji olhou no banco de trás do carro e viu dois potes embrulhados num lenço. - Você não vai querer comer não, né Aya?

- AYA!!- gritou no ouvido do ruivo, que deu um pulo de susto e olhou irritado para o playboy, que segurava o riso

- Se fizer isso mais uma vez, vai desejar nunca ter nascido - ameaçou

- Vai querer comer ou não? - ignorou a ameaça

- Vou - pegou a sua parte e foi sentar-se numa pedra perto do mar, e longe dos outros

Enquanto isso, na Koneko....

Ken assistia TV, sem ter o que fazer.

- Omi!!!Corre aqui!! - Yohji chamou

- O que foi?

- Pega uns pedaços de madeira espalhados pela praia.

- Pra quê?

- Por favor!!

- Ta bom....- pra sua sorte, havia uma boa quantidade de madeira por perto. Pegou e juntou tudo na frente do loiro - Pronto

- Agora, é só acender, e.....pronto!!

- Pronto o quê?!Isso é só uma fogueira, Yohji...

- Dá pra gente fazer um luau!!Olha só: céu estrelado, praia e fogueira. O que mais tá faltando?

- Hm......mulheres??o.O

- É mesmo.....mas isso é o de menos.

- NANI?????????Acho que não ouvi muito bem.....VOCÊ não se importando em fazer um luau (se é que dá pra chamar aquilo de luau...mas é só usar a imaginação - e muita) SEM GAROTAS??

- HM???Acho que estou ficando com sono...é melhor eu dormir logo...

- Hahahaha!!Tem razão

- Mas e o meu luau??

- Desiste, Yohji...não dá pra fazer. Não sei de onde você tirou essa idéia...e além disso, não existe um luau só com duas pessoas. (o Aya já tava dormindo)

- Ah....mas eu queria tanto..... ;;

Por que eles estão demorando tanto??Já é quase meio dia!! Ken andava de um lado para o outro, ignorando a tontura e a fraqueza que estava sentindo. Ouviu então o som de um carro. Correu e abriu a porta.

- Até que enfim!! - exclamou, mesmo sem ver quem estava na sua frente

- Não achei que você estivesse querendo tanto uma missão!!

À sua frente, estava Manx.

- Ah, é você... eu achei que fosse outra pessoa. - falou desanimado

- Não precisa se preocupar com isso. Onde estão os outros? - perguntou, indo até a sala e pondo uma fita no vídeo

- Saíram, mas não devem demorar muito pra voltar. E eu achei que não teríamos missões tão cedo.

- Aconteceu um imprevisto. E além disso, não podemos prever quando tudo vai acontecer.

Depois de assistirem à fita...

- Não me parece ser difícil. Eu aceito e depois explico aos outros.

- Ii desu. Façam tudo esta noite.

- Pode deixar. Tchau!

- Que ótimo!!- Aya resmungava irônico - Primeiro, ele (o carro) atola na areia,e depois não funciona porque a bateria está fraca.

- Não reclama!!É só a gente esperar que uma boa alma vai passar a qualquer momento e nos ajuda!! - Yohji respondeu

- Mas pra não perder muito tempo, por que não vamos pegar logo as mudas?- Omi falou

- E quem vai ficar aqui tomando conta do carro? - perguntou o playboy

- Pode deixar que eu fico. Você e Aya são mais fortes, e com certeza vão terminar o serviço rapidinho!!

- Muito esperto da sua parte!!Enquanto a gente trabalha você fica aqui na maior folga!!

- E daí?! E eu vou ligar pra casa pra avisar o Ken que vamos demorar.

- Não adianta. - Aya desencostou-se do carro - O celular não funciona aqui.

- Você por acaso já tentou?!- o playboy perguntou desafiando-o

- Já. Agora pare de enrolar e pegue aquelas caixas no porta-malas. - ordenou

Já eram 8 horas da noite, e nem sinal de Aya, Yohji e Omi. Ken não podia esperar mais, caso contrário a missão não seria cumprida. Teria que ir sozinho, estando doente ou não. Vestiu-se e saiu.

Estava correndo o máximo que podia, mas seu perseguidor estava quase o alcançando. Estava chovendo, e sua febre aumentou, dando-lhe de quebra uma dor de cabeça infernal, que estava causando-lhe tontura. Seu corpo todo parecia estar pesando uma tonelada.

Havia cumprido a missão com êxito, mesmo estando sozinho. Mas não conseguiu evitar de ser notado pelas últimas pessoas que quereria ver na face da Terra: Crawford, Schuldig, Farfarello e Nagi. Era uma festa de encontro entre os homens mais poderosos do Japão, e Reji Takatori estava entre eles. E onde Reji vai, alguém da Schwarz vai atrás, mas justo desta vez, foram os quatro juntos!!

O único que corria atrás de Ken era Farfarello, que já havia lançado todas facas que tinha à mão. Crawford pegou o carro assim que o viu; Schuldig o seguiu até um certo ponto, e Nagi o esperava numa esquina.

O jogador já estava exausto. Olhou para trás para ver onde o irlandês estava, e tentou correr mais. Dobrou na esquina e deu de cara com Nagi, que fez um movimento em direção a algumas latas de lixo, fazendo-as voar em círculos em volta do jogador, que obrigou-se a parar de correr.

De repente, viu-se cercado. As latas de lixo rodando à sua volta o deixaram mais tonto ainda, fazendo sua cabeça latejar de dor. Encostou-se na parede buscando apoio, mas ela desabou sobre seu corpo, soterrando-o.(Nagi e seus poderes...¬.¬ Tadinho do Kenken!)

- Enfim, lar, doce lar!! - Yohji jogou-se sobre o sofá, com a intenção de dormir ali mesmo

- Ainda bem que aquela mulher apareceu e deu um jeito no seu carro....- Omi suspirou, sentando-se na poltrona. - O que é isso? - pegou quatro envelopes que haviam sobre a mesa.

Aya imediatamente ligou o vídeo e a televisão. Como era de se esperar, havia uma fita lá. Nem chegou a vê-la por inteira, e subiu as escadas, indo em direção ao quarto de Ken. Depois foi nos outros quartos, e nada. desceu as escadas e começou a procurar por toda a casa.

- Aya-kun, você não esta achando que Ken foi fazer essa missão, acha? - Omi perguntou quando o ruivo voltou para a sala, com uma expressão séria e muito preocupada.

- Já é quase de manhã, a festa era às nove, e ele não está em casa.

- Ele já devia ter voltado pra casa, então!! Será que ele foi capturado? - o chibi se desesperou

- Eu vou até lá. - Aya pegou sua katana e saiu

- Espera, eu também vou!!- Omi pegou seus dardos e correu atrás - Yohji-kun, é bom você vir também!! - falou, olhando feio para ele, que não expressava nenhuma preocupação

- To indo...

- ACORDE!!

Ken sentiu uma pontada no abdômen, e abriu os olhos, encolhendo-se. Encontrava-se num chão frio de pedra. Parecia ser o interior de alguma caverna. Havia uma fogueira ao fundo, iluminando duas formas, que ele já podia imaginar de quem eram.

Um deles aproximou-se e o ergueu pelos cabelos.

- Onde estão os outros?É estranho que nenhum deles tenha aparecido para te ajudar ainda. - Schuldig riu impiedosamente, dando-lhe mais um chute

- Não interessa. - respondeu, encarando-o nos olhos

- HAUHAUUAHUAHUAHUA!!!!Você não sabe onde eles estão, não é mesmo??Foi abandonado por eles à sua própria sorte!!

- Não...não é verdade!!Eu sei onde eles estão!!- gritou

- Pare de mentir!!- fechou o punho e deu-lhe um soco, sem medir a força.- Sabe que eu posso ler seus pensamentos.

Schuldig o jogou contra a parede, fazendo com que batesse a cabeça, abrindo um corte

- O que leva alguém a fazer uma missão doente??A esperança de ser premiado?Ou o desejo de ser tratado melhor pela pessoa que ama??

-...- preferiu não responder. Sabia que o alemão estava lendo seus pensamentos, caso contrário, nunca teria perguntado aquilo.

- Se Aya o amasse de verdade, não teria ido atrás de meras flores deixando você doente em casa. Acorde para a realidade!!Aya não é capaz de amar ninguém. Só está se divertindo às suas custas, e você acredita em tudo. Nunca passou pela sua cabeça que ele pode estar te traindo agora mesmo com Yohji, ou até mesmo Omi??

- DAMARE!! - cheio de ódio, levantou-se apertando os punhos e o atacou. Mas este já sabia o que ele faria e lhe deu um soco no estômago seguido por uma cotovelada nas costas.

O jogador caiu no chão, sem conseguir respirar. Lágrimas brotavam de seus olhos e pingavam na pedra, misturando-se com o sangue que escorria de sua cabeça.

- Que comovente!! Mas não adianta ficar chorando sobre o sangue derramado (o certo seria ''sobre o leite derramado'', mas vai sangue mesmo...).

Farfarello pegou seu braços e o arrastou até o fundo da caverna. Ali havia uma quase imperceptível passagem. Entraram e atravessaram um estreito corredor até chegarem numa grande sala. Prendeu Ken com algumas correntes presas à uma parede, de forma que ele ficasse com os braços abertos e foi juntar-se a Crawford e Nagi, que já se encontravam ali, e Schuldig, que chegou logo em seguida.

- E então? O que vai fazer com ele? - perguntou Nagi à Crawford

- A ordem que temos é de matá-lo. - respondeu - Façam o que quiser, contanto que ele esteja morto no fim.

- Então eu vou me divertir - Farfarello se adiantou

- E por que VOCÊ e não EU?! - Schuldig perguntou

- Por que você já teve a sua parte lá na frente.

Sem perder mais tempo, pegou varias facas e as jogou em direção à Ken. Mas nenhuma chegou a atingi-lo. Ficaram todas suspensas no ar, a milímetros de seu corpo (todas as facas iam atingir o alvo).

- NAGI!! - virou-se contra o mesmo, estreitando os olhos - O que pensa que está fazendo??

- Ninguém me perguntou se eu queria participar.- fez um movimento e as facas caíram. - E eu quero. - com outro movimento, soltou Ken, que foi de cara no chão - Você querendo... - mais um movimento e vários objetos começaram a flutuar, inclusive o próprio Ken - ...ou... - fez um movimento brusco com a mão e tudo (tudo MESMO - pobre Ken...já to judiando muito dele nesta fic...) foi de encontro com a parede - ...não. - deixou que tudo caísse amontoado no chão, com Ken no meio, bastante machucado.

- Está melhorando, Nagi - Crawford elogiou - Agora ponha tudo de volta no lugar

- Hai. - como mágica, cada objeto foi para seu lugar - Pode se ''divertir'' agora, Farfie.

- Não me chame assim!!!!- ia voar no pescoço dele, mas este foi mais rápido e buscou proteção atrás do americano, com um sorriso vitorioso nos lábios. - Seu....seu...peste!!

Pegou suas facas e começou a atirá-las contra Ken, que estava preso novamente. Mas estava jogando tão forte e tão sem jeito, que a faca girava e não era a ponta afiada que atingia o peito do prisioneiro, e sim o cabo. Mas nem por isso era indolor

Aya, Yohji e Omi andavam pelas ruas, à procura de pistas. Já haviam encontrado as facas de Farfarello, mas não era o suficiente. Viraram uma esquina e encontraram o que pecisavam: ali havia lixo espalhado, restos de um muro e marcas de pneu pela rua.

- Agora já dá pra saber com que ele está. - Yohji falou - Mas eles foram para lá, e lá não tem nada!!

- Tem sim. Tem um templo.

- Sim, mas e daí??O que eles fariam num templo??

- Não seja ignorante, Yohji!!Se conhecesse aquele templo, saberia que tem uma caverna nos fundos - Aya tinha os nervos à flor da pele.

- Ahhh, ta....Você não explica!!Como é que eu ia adivinhar?

- É melhor você não falar mas nada, Yohji-kun. - recomendou Omi

Minutos depois (muito tempo depois, pra falar a verdade, pq eles estavam a pé e esse templo não era tão perto assim...¬.¬), os três já estavam na caverna.

A fogueira ainda estava acesa. Um brilho chamou suas atenções para o chão. Aya se abaixou e passou dois dedos em cima desse ''brilho''. Sentiu o cheiro de sangue e levantou-se, desejando que não tenha acontecido o que ele estava imaginando. Com o coração apertado, seguiu o rastro de sangue, querendo profundamente que aquilo fosse apenas água e que encontraria seu koi encolhido de frio em algum canto. Encontrou a entrada no fundo da caverna e passou por ela, com a katana nas mãos pronto para atacar a qualquer momento. Viu uma luz no final e fez um sinal para que os outros se aproximassem.

- Mas que merda!!!! - o irlandês espancava o jogador já inconsciente, enquanto descarregava sua ira - Vai desejar nunca ter nascido!!!

- Vai matá-lo assim, sem torturas, Farfie?? - Schuldig provocou

- Não encha o saco, seu alemão dos infernos!!! - deu mais um soco no rosto de Ken e pôde ouvir o som de algo quebrando

- SHINE!!!!!!!!!!!!- Aya saiu de seu ''esconderijo'' de espada em punho, seguido por Omi e Yohji.

Os dois (Crawford e Nagi já tinham saído de lá há um certo tempo),pegos de surpresa, saíram correndo para um elevador, conseguindo fugir.

Omi foi soltar Ken, enquanto Aya jogava um vaso contra a porta do elevador, e percebeu o quanto ele (Ken) estava mal.

- Aya, não vai adiantar nada você destruir essa porta. - Yohji tentou segurá-lo

- Eles ousaram matá-lo!!!

- Não, Aya-kun!!Ele esta vivo!! - Omi falou tentando manter a calma

- Vivo?! - virou-se mais aliviado, e os outros puderam perceber que ele chorava.

Dias (muitos dias...) se passaram, e Ken pôde sair do hospital cem por cento curado. Como tinha quebrado três costelas e o maxilar, teve que ficar no hospital, tomando sopa de canudo e não podendo falar direito.

- Finalmente você saiu daquele lugar! - Aya o beijou como há muito não podia fazer.

Beijaram-se longamente, até que o ar sentiu-se ausente e tiveram que se separar.

- Senti sua falta. - Ken o olhou apaixonadamente.

- Mas eu ia te ver todo dia!

- Mas eu não senti falta de te ver. Senti falta de sentir você, sentir o seu gosto, a sua pele roçando na minha. Lá no hospital a gente não podia chegar muito perto sem correr o risco de uma enfermeira ou medico nos pegassem. E pensar que tudo isso por causa de algumas flores! Só trouxeram problemas.

- Mas elas também trouxeram uma coisa boa. - Aya falou enquanto acariciava seu rosto

O moreninho o olhou de forma interrogativa

- Não vamos mais precisar ficar fingindo que nos odiamos.

- Dooshite?

- Não sei se você reparou, mas ainda estamos no meio da sala. - sorriu divertido com a cara de desentendido feita pelo moreninho.

- O que você quer dizer com isso?

Aya riu mais ainda e apontou para a porta de entrada da casa, onde estavam Yohji e Omi. Ken corou como um pimentão ao vê-los.

- Podem ficar à vontade, que eu e o Omi não vamos descer tão cedo! - Yohji deu um sorriso malicioso e subiu, arrastando Omi atrás.

Ken corou mais ainda, mas Aya lhe deu um beijo mais longo que o primeiro, enquanto o dirigia para o sofá. As mãos passeavam pelos corpos, em carícias cada vez mais intensas. Por dentro, os dois sorriam felizes e apaixonados um pelo outro, ligados por um sentimento forte e único, que para cada pessoa é diferente, mas ao mesmo tempo igual.(não preciso dizer que sentimento é esse,né?.)

===================FIM==================

Akemi Hidaka

Fevereiro/03


End file.
